Celestial Wings Lara
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50987 |idalt = |no = 1381 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = F |animation_attack = 125 |animation_idle = 78 |animation_move = 3 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 15, 19, 23, 27, 31, 39, 44, 71, 75, 79, 83 |normal_distribute = 12, 10, 9, 8, 7, 12, 7, 15, 10, 6, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 39, 42, 45, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83 |bb_distribute = 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 12, 7, 3, 15, 10, 6, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89 |sbb_distribute = 8, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 10, 6, 3, 3, 3, 3, 13, 7, 6, 4, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95 |ubb_distribute = 7, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 9, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 6, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The dragons she had were an extremely rare type, said to drain the strength of their master. But recent research has come to show that when they grew enough so that their strength was equal to those who led them, they would fuse with and strengthen their master. If she was able to grow and realize her full potential, she may have received great power from her dragons. Then she certainly would have fought together with the goddess of benevolence to protect humans. |summon = I decided to trust her no matter what... Just as she trusted me... |fusion = This power, I won't waste it... If I can ease her burden even just a little with this power... |evolution = These wings are proof of a bond with a good friend. And they are the symbol that guides me... Now let's go to the ends of the sky! | hp_base = 6007 |atk_base = 2212 |def_base = 2242 |rec_base = 2212 | hp_lord = 7802 |atk_lord = 2755 |def_lord = 3018 |rec_lord = 2746 | hp_anima = 8919 |rec_anima = 2448 |atk_breaker = 3053 |def_breaker = 2720 |def_guardian = 3316 |rec_guardian = 2600 |def_oracle = 2872 |rec_oracle = 3193 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Holy Dragon's Splendor |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, probable 20% damage reduction & negates Def ignoring effect |lsnote = 20% chance to reduce 20% of damage taken |bb = Clarsveila |bbdescription = 14 combo Light attack on all foes, greatly restores HP, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & negates critical damage for 1 turn |bbnote = 300% boost to BB Atk, gradually heals (3000~3500 + 10% of target's Rec) HP, heals (3500~4000 + 40% of healer's Rec) HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 370 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Ain Soph Aur |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, considerably boosts Atk and Def relative to Rec for 3 turns, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns & negates critical damage for 1 turn |sbbnote = 20% chance to heal 20~30% of HP from damage taken, 50% boost to Atk and Def relative to Rec, heals (3000~3500 + 10% of target's Rec) HP |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Death Smoke Fantome |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Light attack on all foes, negates critical and elemental based damage for 3 turns, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns & enormously boosts probable damage reduction when guarding for 5 turns |ubbnote = 30% reduction in damage taken on Guard |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Dragon God's Lumiere |esitem = |esdescription = Reduces damage taken for 2 turns when HP is below 50% & adds considerable boost to BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |esnote = 25% damage reduction for 1 turn, 35% boost to BC and HC drop rate |evofrom = 50986 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, Rec |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Brave Burst |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge |omniskill2_1_note = 2~3 BC fill |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Enhances BB gauge boost when attacked |omniskill2_2_note = 3~4 BC fill (Prerequisite: Unlock "Damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge") |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Adds considerable Atk boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_1_note = 140% boost |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances considerable Atk boost for 3 turns effect added to BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_note = +20% boost, 160% boost total (Prerequisite: Unlock "Adds considerable Atk boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB ") |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds Atk, Def, Rec reducing effects negation for 1 turn to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = 50 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds 50% damage reduction for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = The Loyal Followers II |addcatname = Lara2 }}